City of Pain
by stephthewriter2
Summary: Tulio and Chel were on their way back to Spain after leaving El Dorado, and leaving Miguel behind. Unfortunately, they didn't know that the evil Hernan Cortes was on his way and caught up with them. Tulio has to think fast in order for him and Chel to leave, and also with Tulio's life in grave danger. (Rated T for violence and brief cursing)
1. The Capture

Another glance at Miguel, Tulio didn't say a word but a pain of guilt struck him. Without having to think back to his friendship with Miguel, he just rubbed his hair and kept paddling the ship out of El Dorado. Chel was with him such as the armadillo Bilbo. They'll be together, just not with Miguel. The friend he had for so long, the many adventures they had and cons they pulled together.

"Tulio, the sail," Chel told him.

"Yeah," Tulio remembered. He put the paddle down and went to the mast, pulling down the rope. The sail came down easily and the ship swept on the lake, sailing away from the city of gold.

"It'll just be me and you Chel," Tulio told her. "Us and the gold. We'll be rich."

Chel knew that Tulio was hurt but she was smart enough not to bring it up. She only smiled back, "Me and you, honey."

Tulio went back to the paddle and the two of them paddled into the cave. The cave that were covered by vines; the cave that hid in front of the city. Through it, they were inside the dark cave not knowing that the horse, Altivo, neighed from behind.

"As we get outside, we'll have to drag the ship," Tulio told her.

"But you know this is a big ship," Chel reminded him. "There should be another route."

Tulio cleared his throat.

"Yes. I didn't think of that."

He looked around in the cave but the only pathway was back to the jungle. Probably, he didn't have to take too much gold and a big ship. There were paddle boats nearby that he and Chel could take to get past and drag the ship by tying one end of a rope onto it. He needs the gold, no matter what.

"Tulio, watch it!" Chel called out.

He wasn't looking that the boat crashed against the wall. They were maneuvering too fast that some of the gold, the pile of gold that laid on the ship, toppled off.

"Crap!" Tulio groaned.

Quickly, he turned the boat around as he went on the post side while Chel was on the starboard side. Now the ship went forward and closer to the entrance. The pillars were shown that they would have to travel through. It was a tight squeeze and hopefully the ship would make it. With him and Chel on opposite sides, they kept the ship forward. Closer the ship flowed down the rushing water, the stone pillars stood in front and Tulio and Chel brought up the paddles.

Closer and closer, the ship traveled through the pillars without striking it. They made it! The ship made it through! Now it was just the waterfall they had to pass. There was a pathway by the waterfall that they were lucky enough to have the water of the river flow through and Chel and Tulio ducked before they were splashed by the waterfall. Only Bilbo got wet. They were out of El Dorado!

"Ha, ha, ha!" Tulio laughed in enthusiasm.

"Yes! Yes!" Chel shouted.

The both of them rushed to each other and hugged with Tulio lifting her up, but it was too soon to celebrate. There were the sounds of swords being unsheathed and guns cocked. Tulio and Chel looked down to the jungle pathway to see the last person Tulio wanted to face: Hernan Cortes. He was there, the big man he is, along with his own men and the high priest, Tzekel-Kan. Tzekel-Kan, he was the only person who was happy to see them.

"Gold," Cortes gasped. "And it's you!"

Tulio only gasped in horror knowing that Cortes recognized him. He held tightly onto Chel, having to think of another plan. Either to leave the gold behind and make a run for it or take the ship with him.

"Men, take the ship!"

Suddenly, Cortes' men, who were on horses, threw grapple hooks up onto the ship, while Tulio and Chel were watching. They didn't notice Bilbo jump out of the ship and head towards the jungle.

"Let's get out of here!" Tulio told her. He held onto her hand while grabbing a golden statue.

"Forget about the gold, Tulio!" Chel told him.

"But-"

"Stop them from leaving!"

Ropes weren't just on the grapple hooks; some were tied like a noose and one of them caught Chel on her wrist. A pull on the rope tugged her down that Tulio didn't loose his grip on her. Another rope was thrown up to them, catching Tulio on the throat. Both Tulio and Chel were pulled off the ship and splashed onto the water, hitting the stone pavement.

"Take them!" Cortes ordered.

It was a good thing that Tulio kept his arm under his head or the stone would've hit his head hard. Looking up, Chel screamed for him just as he lost his grip on her.

"Tulio!"

"Chel!"

They were pulled more by the ropes closer to Cortes and his men. Tzekel-Kan was enjoying the scene, laughing loudly that Tulio had a feeling he led Cortes here.

"Now we get to have a sacrifice," said the priest, coldly.

"My God, you're crazy," Tulio sneered to him.

There was another pull from the rope leading Tulio to Cortes.

"Take both of them and the ship, men," Cortes ordered again. "We've got what we came for. Let's make camp."

There was nothing that Tulio can do. It was too late when two men came off their horses that each one tied up Tulio and Chel's wrists together and pulled them by their horses' saddle. Tzekel-Kan only followed the crowd by taking the two and the ship with them.

"Chel, are you okay?" Tulio asked her when they were walking together.

"Yeah," Chel replied. "What do we do?"

"We bite the ropes off. Take some of the gold and get the hell out of here."

"You can't talk with them?"

"No, not with this guy."

"Not a compromise?"

"Not a chance. We need to get out of here."

"And go where? Deep in the jungle?"

"There was a boat Miguel and I left behind on the ocean. We'll head there. Bite the ropes."

Both him and Chel started to bite but the soldiers' saw them and pulled the ropes to make them stop. Tulio didn't stop. He kept on going until a soldier hit him on the back of the head. Tulio groaned in pain as Chel watched. She wanted to put her arm on his shoulders but she couldn't. They were forced to walk with the crowd.

Cortes and his men stopped until they were away from the waterfall and by the edge of a rocky mountain. Any time, the rocks would fall, judging by the sight.

"That's it," said Tulio, looking at the rocks. "Just as we escape, we'll start a rock slide. They won't follow us."

"But these ropes are on too tight," said Chel. "Aah!"

The soldiers pulled them again but this time, they took hold of both of them and pulled Tulio and Chel over to a set of rocks; where they bound the ropes together. Both of them were standing next to a couple of rocks where the ropes they were tied upon, were tied tightly onto a large boulder. The soldiers and Cortes started to set out camp by letting out their tents, tables, weapons, tools, and food.

"We're doomed," Tulio whined, when he saw the bladed whips laid out. "Doomed!'

"No, come on," Chel said to him. "We can still make it out. Look here."

Tulio looked down to the rock they were strapped on that Chel held out a sharp rock. It was next to them.

"Perfect!" grinned Tulio. "Now back to the plan."

Chel, with a smile, used the sharp rock to cut the rope on Tulio's hands and then she gave it to Tulio. He cut the ropes off her wrists as well.

"Now let's get the gold," Tulio told her. "Just not the ship."

"Be careful," Chel warned him.


	2. The Torture

Tulio had it planned out. With Chel pretending to be tied up, he snuck around the soldiers and Cortes, who was talking with Tzekel-Kan, that Tulio climbed up to the ship. He knew he wouldn't be able to take all of the gold. He grabbed a bag, which already had a few golden relics, and put a few more inside. Hopefully, they won't make too much noise. Putting the bag over his shoulder, Tulio slowly climbed down the ship.

"There is an El Dorado!" Tzekel-Kan told Cortes. "There is my Lord!"

"There was nothing but gold," Cortes scolded him.

"But, my Lord, the waterfall and…" Just then Tzekel-Kan saw Tulio coming from the boat. "There! A thief!"

Cortes looked from behind and saw Tulio jumping down.

"Oh, crap!" Tulio mumbled.

"Seize him!" Cortes commanded.

He took off on a run reaching to Chel but hands held Tulio by the shoulders and he was pulled over towards Cortes, thrown to the ground. Cortes put his foot down on Tulio's neck before he could get up.

"You dare steal my gold," Cortes growled to Tulio. "You must be punished."

Now Tulio was doomed. He couldn't do anything and Chel was waiting for him. Now things were getting impossible, especially when he heard Chel call out his name and he was pushed over to a table.

"Thirty lashes."

Tulio's heart dropped that he stood up, but was held back down onto the table. The soldiers held him by the arms and leaned him against it. From behind, his shirt was ripped off and thrown onto the ground.

"Tulio!" Chel shouted. "No!"

He looked up and saw the soldiers holding Chel. Tulio struggled against the soldiers but he was held down and the sudden lash of the whip struck him. Tulio jumped not just from the sound but the striking of the sharp whip. He didn't scream in pain, he just gasped loudly. Another lash and another, still Tulio didn't scream. Lash after another lash, it got up to five. Then a sixth, seventh, eight, nine, ten. Up to ten, Pain was on his back, making Tulio cringe, he clutched the ends of the small round table while the soldiers held onto him. The lashes continued up to eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, and fifteen. A part of Tulio wanted to scream but he didn't. He just gasped with the pain, shaking in fear, and panted hard. A sixteenth lash came and then a seventh. His back was getting numb and drool was coming out from his mouth. Then an eighteenth lash, nineteen, then twenty.

Still, Tulio kept quiet but he was starting to whimper in pain as he leaned against the table. Twenty-one, the lash came. He opened his eyes to see Chel close by, who was watching the scene in horror. She was speechless and close to tears. Twenty-two. Tulio couldn't help but shake. What if this could happen to Chel? Twenty-three. The stinging was getting worse and it was over his bloody back. He can see and feel the cold, liquid blood coming down not just from behind his legs but down to the table. Twenty-four. He held tightly onto the table.

Twenty-five, twenty-six. Tulio panted harder with tears coming down his eyes. How long is this going to last? Twenty-seven. Twenty-eight. His heart was thumping and wouldn't stop. It was in his back and up to his head. Twenty-nine. The thumping was getting louder. Thirty.

Thirty lashes and Tulio was shaking on the table. It stopped. Finally, it stopped. Tulio couldn't move and remained on the table, even when the soldiers let him go. From Chel's perspective, Tulio gave up and was crying in pain. He was pale and shaking.

"Tulio," she whispered. "No. Tulio. No!"

Tzekel-Kan was the only person who laughed at the sight while Cortes and the men only shrugged it off and returned to their tasks. At least, Chel was let go that she ran over to Tulio.

"Tulio," she whispered to him.

Tulio opened his eyes and looked up to her.

"Chel," he whispered back. "I…"

"Ssh, let's go."

"This was a sacrifice!" Tzekel-Kan yelled in victory. "The Gods have awoken!"

Chel looked over to him.

"But there must be the heart. The Gods demand sacrifice!"

Instead of letting Cortes' men taking care of it, Tzekel-Kan went over to the two and held Chel by the arm.

"No, no, no," Chel begged. "No, please."

"Not you," the priest said to her. Tzekel threw Chel over to the soldiers. "I will finish him."

From one of the soldiers, Tzekel took a sword and held it up in front of Tulio. Tulio, could only lay there on the table in pain but he at least turned around and gasped at the sight of the sword, not just from the stinging aches on his back. The maniacal laughter of Tzekel-Kan was enough to give Tulio more shakes. He turned just in time before the sword would strike him and kicked Tzekel away.

"Chel, let's go!" he yelled to her.

"Stop them!" Cortes shouted, after watching the scene.

Tulio and Chel got up but they were caught again. This time, Chel was surrounded by many of the soldiers who gave her a hungry stare and Tulio was back on the table. Tulio looked over to her noticing the soldiers reaching for her legs.

"What an amazing woman!" one of the soldiers exclaimed.

"Look at her!"

"Let's do it."

"No!" Chel begged. "No!"

"No, Chel!" Tulio begged. "No!"

Suddenly, another lash of the whip was on Tulio. Now it was thirty-one. He gasped loudly, again leaning on the table. Thirty-two, thirty-three, thirty-four, and thirty-five. Chel was at the mercy of the lustful men; they held her down and upturned her.

"_No!_" Tulio shouted. "_Leave her alone!_"

A few of the men were about to undress themselves while the thirty-sixth lash struck Tulio. Thirty-seven, thirty-eight, thirty-nine. Chel was speechless, horrified, but quickly kicked the men away from her. Forty. Now it was forty lashes. Finally, Tulio gave out a loud shout of pain. Everybody heard him that he fell onto the table panting in pain. Badly, Chel wanted to get to him but she had to get these men away from her. There was no help for them at all.

"I'll finish him my Lord," Tzekel-Kan said to Cortes.

"Stop calling me Lord," Cortes told him. "I am no God."

"What?" the priest gasped.

"We'll keep him enslaved. And the same for the girl. Men, don't do it. Later, we'll give her the same punishment. Just tie her up."

Chel was brought back to the rocks and tied onto the ropes; this time the ropes were tighter. Most of the soldiers went back to their posts but one kissed Chel on the cheek. She shuddered at the touch.

They were about to rape her. Almost. Almost! She already made love with Tulio before but that was only for a con. This was worse. Much worse. Since she was worried, Chel looked over to Tulio. He wasn't moving and remained on the table, shaking. She could understand why he was twitching. There were many whiplashes on his back and blood was pouring out, onto the ground.

"Tulio," she gasped.

Now that she remembered, there was the rock that got them loose. All of the men were working and Tzekel-Kan was speechless, staring at Cortes. The rock was still close by that Chel took it and loosened the ropes on her. They came off and she quietly walked over to Tulio.

"Tulio."

He was laying still but looked up to her.

"Tulio, let's go."

"Let's," he sighed. "This time, no gold."

Chel nodded, "I'll help you."

Slowly and quietly, Chel helped him up by carrying Tulio on her shoulders. He was able to stand but it was only his back that gave them trouble. Slowly, Tulio could walk but not fast. The stinging was still there and his heart didn't stop to pump. It was in his head, thumping hard. Carefully, the two walked away with Tulio leaning onto Chel. He had his arm on her shoulders, gasping painfully.

"That's one experience I never want to go through again," Tulio mumbled.

"It's over Tulio," Chel told him, softly. "It's okay."

They kept walking away from the camp when suddenly, "Cortes!" That was a soldier. "They're leaving!"

"Shoot them!" Cortes ordered.

Tulio and Chel had to run that in the meantime, Tulio held Chel in front of him, to protect her. Shots were fired, many shots, and Tulio screamed in horrifying pain.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

More shots came and again Tulio's scream.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

Tulio held tightly onto Chel as more shots struck him this time cringing in pain. Chel had to watch in terror as Tulio seethed in pain that he leaned onto her. She looked beyond them and saw the soldiers holding out their guns.

Again, they shot, making Tulio groan loudly. Not knowing what do to, Chel looked around, hoping to find a distraction for the soldiers and Cortes. On her left was the rocky mountain. Quickly, she grabbed a rock and threw it to the rocks. She kept throwing them as the soldiers shot again. Chel was lucky but not Tulio. She ducked in time but Tulio was shot again on his back. He fell down when Chel let go of him. She kept throwing the rocks to the mountain until the many rocks started to fall. More and more she threw and the rocks started to crumble.

Instead of letting Tulio walk, Chel picked him up and started to run. The large rocks tumbled down the mountain and in front of the armed soldiers. The shooting stopped but not Chel. She just continued to run down the pathway until she came to the rock of the El Dorado gods.


	3. The Help

"Tulio, we made it," Chel panted as she laid him down, next to the rock. "We made it."

Tulio wasn't talking, he was only groaning and seething in pain. With his eyes closed tightly, he laid on his back on the stone ground.

"Honey, come on. We made it out."

"They could…still come back," Tulio reminded her. "God, this hurts! ARGH! Augh!" He panted for a while. "Chel…with any consolation…I love you."

Chel smiled, "I love you to."

She reached down and kissed him on the lips. Tulio kissed her back.

"El Dorado," groaned Tulio. "We'll be…safe there. Ugh."

"Relax Tulio," Chel told him.

"Miguel is still there. Mmf. We have to…go there. They'll…be coming back. Ugh!"

"Calm down. Just relax."

Tulio tried but he was too worried. Cortes could come back and finish him. And the pain, he couldn't take it any longer. If he could, Tulio would bite down hard on wood or stone just to stop the stinging pain; but now it was more like fire was inside him. The burning wouldn't stop. Even with the cold stone against his back wasn't helping. Fire was on him and it kept stinging.

"Don't worry," Chel said softly. "I'll take you back."

Carefully, Chel picked up Tulio, who didn't open his eyes, and walked towards the waterfall. Before she passed it, Chel looked around. They were lucky. Cortes and the men were nowhere but Tulio did have a point. They could come back and she wouldn't see Tulio again. Through the waterfall she went and the wooden paddle boats were still there. There was no gold in them, just the seats to sit on and the paddles.

Chel placed Tulio between the wooden seats, revealing his mutilated back, and sat down. With both of the paddles, she directed the boat back to the city. Pass through the cave, the entrance, entering the city of gold. The people were doing their everyday chores that only a few of them saw Chel. None of them saw Tulio since he was laying down. Not that far was Miguel halfway up to the tower. There was also the Chief with his family.

"Miguel!" Chel shouted. "Chief Tani! We need help!"

Miguel was on his way back up to the tower when he heard Chel's shout. Tulio was still in his mind that he wanted a moment alone but Chel's shout was worrisome. He looked over to her, who was on a paddle boat coming back with someone laying motionless on the boat. A sudden fear overcame him.

"Tulio?" he thought.

Not that far, there was a cloud of dark smoke and birds chirruping. Miguel knew who would do that.

"Cortes! Oh no!"

In a sudden, Miguel ran down the stairs while the crowd of people came up to Chel. She parked the boat next to the stairs and started talking to the chief.

"What happened to Lord Tulio?" he asked instantly.

"He was attacked!" Chel yelled. "Help him! He's hurt!"

Just the sound of Tulio hurt, struck a gut in Miguel. He ran closer to Chel where he saw Tulio lying immobile on the boat. From the looks of it, Tulio was tortured.

"Oh my God!" he gasped. "I need help to get him out!"

Earlier, Tulio had his eyes closed but he opened them just as he heard Miguel's yell. With Miguel and a few of the warriors going into the boat, Tulio said, "Miguel wait."

"Just hang on Tulio," Miguel said to him.

"Rgh. Block…the entrance. Rgh. The entrance…from here."

"What are you talking about?"

"They'll…come. Rgh."

Two warriors came down to the boat and helped Tulio to stand. He screamed loudly just as he moved his back. The sound of his scream made a lot of people gasp. Now they all saw Tulio and his severely injured back. Altivo also saw that he neighed in worry.

"AUGH!" Tulio gasped. "Destroy the pillars! They can't come in! AARRGGHH!"

"The high priest was leading them!" Chel told him, worriedly.

"He survived?!" Chief Tannabok gasped.

Miguel knew that Tulio was the fast thinker between them. And now that he thought about it, Tulio had a good point. They could come here. Being the God everyone believes he is, Miguel went to the Chief after he told the warriors to take Tulio to a doctor.

"Lord Miguel, the warriors will be ready to fight," the Chief said to him. "Strangers are coming?"

"Yes," Miguel said back. "But we cannot fight them."

"How do we stop them?"

"We can seal the gateway by…" Miguel looked to the entrance. Now he had to think it over and not Tulio, and he had to think fast. "We'll break the wall. Yes. Break it. No one will get hurt. Cortes can never come here."

"Everybody, hurry! Smash the stones on the statue! That will break it!"

Many men ran around town while Miguel watched Tulio being taken by doctors and Chel was with him. The entire crowd of people went into their homes to hide. A part of Miguel wanted to get to Tulio but the other part had to watch the demolition. With Altivo next to him, Miguel followed the crowd taking Tulio and looked back to the entrance. The many men had a large log and the Chief was ordering them to crash one of the monuments.

"Ready…now!" he ordered.

In a sudden, the crashing started. The large monument came crashing down into the lake, and on impact, smashed into the large entrance. Many bricks and stones broke covering the entrance. Within seconds, there was no entrance and El Dorado was safe. Cortes and his men can never come. Tzekel-Kan would be at their mercy, due to his own faults, and Miguel and Tulio would be living in El Dorado from then on. This would have to be their home.

"We're staying here Altivo," Miguel said to him. Altivo neighed happily while Miguel pet him.

With pride filling up in him, Miguel went inside a building. Inside, Tulio was laid on his stomach on a soft bed revealing the many wounds on him. There were many bladed whiplashes on him and seven gunshots. Just the looks of the scars made Miguel cringe. Tulio was panting hard while the doctor observed the wounds.

"These are different," said the aging doctor. "I've never seen these."

"Can you take care of it?" Miguel asked him.

"Of course."

Chel was kneeling down to Tulio, holding his hand, keeping her eyes on him. Miguel already knew that the two were dating but here he knew they were in love; deeply. Because of that, Miguel was happy for them and he wanted to talk to Tulio.

He knelt down next to Chel and said to Tulio, "I thought you weren't coming back."

"I…thought so to," Tulio moaned. "Rgh! Partner."

"Partner."

Miguel and Tulio were going to do their handshake but Tulio couldn't move his arm. His back was in too much pain.

"Now everyone, mmf, knows I'm…not a God," Tulio groaned.

"Ah, it's alright," Miguel scoffed.

"Yes," said the doctor, as he took out tools and bandages. "Gods don't bleed. You two are human."

"But you are welcome to live here." That was Chief Tannabok who came inside. "How is Lord Tulio?"

"These wounds are strange, Chief. There are small buttons in him."

Miguel observed Tulio's back.

"Those are bullets," said he.

"I think I have to take them out," said the doctor.

"Is he going to be okay?" Chel asked, worriedly.

"I believe so. But I think he'll have to stay on a chair from then on."

"Great," Tulio pouted. "Just peachy."

"It's okay, Tulio," Chel told him. "It's okay. It's okay."

She held tightly onto his hand as Tulio did the same thing.

"Just don't leave me."

"I won't," Tulio whispered.

"You three will have to leave the room," the doctor said to the Chief, Miguel, and Chel. "This won't be pleasant to watch."

Chel kissed Tulio's hand while Miguel said to him, "Good luck Tulio. Get better."

Tulio smiled back to them and the two left the room and out of the building.

From then on, no one couldn't go to Tulio. The doctor was busy operating on him, even when Tulio groaned loudly, people had to ignore him. Chel and Miguel were the only two who were the most apprehensive. At times, Chel wanted to go inside but Miguel had to hold her behind. What he was told, Miguel had to wait for a few days until Tulio could leave the medic building. He could understand why Chel wanted to be with him. He heard from her that she watched the entire torture, believing he would die. Miguel couldn't imagine what that would be like.

Him and Chel were in the tower together that most of the gold they collected was gone. Another thing that Miguel heard about, Cortes had the gold. He stole it from them. After all, the gold didn't mean that much to Miguel. He knew that it mattered to Tulio but the town was more important.

Miguel would still enjoy the days with the people such as Chel but she couldn't stop thinking about Tulio. It's been up to three days he was inside that finally Tulio was able to leave. The operations on him were successful but he could only sit down. His back was still broken and he couldn't use his legs and arms. Moving them was too painful.

"Ha, ha, never have I thought you'd be on a chair for the rest of your life," Miguel joked.

"Oh no?" said Tulio. "Well, get used to it."

He was indeed sitting on a chair, but a chair that would have to be lifted whenever they go up and down the stairs. There were handmaidens that carried Tulio out of the medic building.

"It's better than having to walk," Tulio remarked. "And hey, the pain is gone."

"That's good to know," said Miguel.

Tulio was put down so he could sit next to Miguel on a throne, in town. A festival was going on as the people put on a show while everyone was eating. There were kids portraying a play about the Gods creating El Dorado.

"I just can't move my arms and legs," Tulio told the two.

"I'll help you sweetie," Chel remarked. "I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Chel. Hand me the grapes."

Chel grabbed a handful of grapes and put a few in Tulio's mouth. The three of them watched the show while they ate.


End file.
